1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for measuring sensory thresholds in humans and laboratory animals. More particularly, the present invention relates to electronic devices for testing and measuring sensory thresholds in humans and laboratory animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifically, devices for testing and measuring sensory thresholds of humans and laboratory animals are well known in the art. These prior devices use nylon lines or stiff pins. The disadvantage with prior art devices is that they are sensitive to humidity and ambient temperature. The prior art devices consist of acrylic thin handles, into the end of which a nylon string is mounted by permanent means. For all the different resiliences required, there are about 19-20 different nylon string thickness with their 19-20 plastic handles. Each handle has a force resiliency marked on it. This imprinted number is the only data available to the user or scientist. Although it is a fact, that a 15% relative humidity change can change the exerted force by 40%, the user had to believe that this number is constant. There was no means to reliably measure the change due to these factors. There is a 20-30% change in force depending on the degree of bending. In some cases due to relative humidity some nylon strings exhibit over 100% change in force with 26% relative humidity change.
It is highly desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of an electronic algometer for testing and measuring sensory thresholds in humans and laboratory animals. It is desirable to provide an electronic algometer with a resilient pressure sensitive probe, where the resilient pressure sensitive probe is not sensitive to the degree of bending, humidity and ambient temperature. It is also desirable to provide an electronic algometer with a resilient pressure sensitive probe, where the probe has a uniform tip diameter which creates a uniform reaction when the force is exerted thereto.